


一年级B班的性欲解决员（第二夜）

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 公主line的故事，青涩的性事教学。
Kudos: 9





	一年级B班的性欲解决员（第二夜）

第二天一醒来，白岩瑠姫只感觉腰酸背痛。虽然昨天有被细心地清理过，但身体里的异样还是无法消除。  
上课的时候也根本没法专注，老师看见他又困又累的样子皱了皱眉。  
“白岩瑠姫同学，下课了来办公室找我一下。”平时总是很不计较学生们学习状态的温柔女老师，这次竟单独点到他，让瑠姫心里一慌。  
……  
下课后，瑠姫拒绝了“骑士团”们的随行，一个人敲响了办公室的门。  
看到老师温柔的笑着，并不是准备批评自己的意思，他心里多少放松了些。但他没想到老师要跟他说的是——  
“白岩君，怎么样？身为性欲解决员一定蛮辛苦的吧，看你今天上课的状态让我有些担心。领导和老师们帮不了你什么，你一定要保重好自己。”  
“诶、谢谢老师关心。”居然谈到了这个，瑠姫非常意外。  
“现在有和几个人做过了？身体还撑得住吗？”  
“……一个。同学们都很好，没有欺负我。”  
后面传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，瑠姫转头一看，是现在已经成为正式班长的安藤诚明，正抱着一沓文件在办公室和班主任交接班级事务。对上双眼的那一瞬间安藤很不自然地移开视线，大概是盯着这边看很久了吧。那么自己和老师的对话也全被听到了……吗？  
回到班级，白岩瑠姫的危机还没有解除。大平祥生指着瑠姫脖子上的点点红痕：“瑠姫君，你脖子上的这些痕迹是怎么回事？不会是被……”  
“哈哈，可能是昨天睡觉的时候撞到了吧。”瑠姫赶紧掩饰过去。  
B班的大家可没有那么好骗。“睡觉的时候可不会撞出这种痕迹来，瑠姫君。该不会是昨天你的本田君没有保护好你吧？”佐野文哉的声音从背后传来。  
“别猜了，”本田康祐从作业中抬起头来：“昨天什么也没发生，你们作业都写完了没。”  
一直没出声的佐野文哉同桌，小山省吾缓缓开口：“本田君，你该不会昨晚独占了白岩君吧？”  
周围一圈的同学都投来了怀疑的眼光，气氛变得剑拔弩张。  
“叩叩，”大泽骏弥用嘴巴发出了敲桌子的声音“你们没发现离上课还有三分钟吗，谁都好作业借我抄抄……”  
大家抬头一看挂钟，被吓得魂飞魄散，纷纷奋笔疾书起来。  
……  
终于抓到本田暂时离开瑠姫的空当，大平立刻绕过课桌凑到身边：“瑠姫君，你跟我说实话。昨晚是不是真的和他做了？本田君在你房间里待了整整一晚，要说什么都没发生的话我可不信哦。你只告诉我，我不会告诉别人。”  
白岩瑠姫心里一惊，原来两个人共处一室这件事并不是秘密，还被祥生看到了，这下是无论如何也无法搪塞过去了。  
“是的……但是他并没有强迫我，也没有欺负我。祥生不用担心。”  
“所以是瑠姫君自愿的对吗？”  
“诶、这个……”白岩瑠姫的脸红透了，还是个少年的他对性事感到有些羞耻。  
“瑠姫君，为什么自愿和本田君做，却不选择我呢？我想保护你的心情，和本田君是一样的。瑠姫君这样做，是不是讨厌我了？”  
这个问题问得瑠姫心虚不已，低着头思考着怎么回答比较妥当。看着祥生委屈的狗狗眼，自己无法吐出任何拒绝的话。  
“并没有讨厌你、祥生！如果你愿意的话，今晚我可以……”  
“真的吗瑠姫君！”祥生温柔地笑起来，截断了他的话。  
瑠姫抬头一看，本田康祐回来了。  
“你们在聊什么？好像很开心的样子。”他把椅子拉开坐下。  
“我和瑠姫在商量今晚开个卧谈会，他今晚要来我房间睡哦。”  
“卧谈会……你们两个是JK吗？”  
“喂喂，干嘛说我们两个纯正男人是JK啊。”瑠姫半开玩笑地用手肘怼了一下他。  
……  
放学的时候本田康祐还是有些担心地对白岩瑠姫说：“一定要保护好自己，瑠姫。因为社团的原因我对大平也比较了解，我觉得他不像是能对你做出什么的人，但还是要警惕。”  
“嗯，放心吧。只是朋友之间的串宿舍，聊聊天。不会有什么问题的。”话音未落，瑠姫的手臂就被突然冒出的祥生揽住。  
“瑠姫君，我们走吧。”  
本田康祐望着两人黏在一起的背影发出感叹：“果然这两个人还是非常像JK。”  
……  
“唔……就算把瑠姫君骗过来，我其实也不太知道怎么做。”祥生扯了扯瑠姫的衣角。  
“是要我来主动的意思吗，祥生？”瑠姫突然感到一阵开心，原来自己也有翻身的一天。  
“不行，瑠姫君要在下面。”  
“其实我们可以互相……”  
“瑠姫君——”祥生拖长了音调，像是撒娇一样发出请求。谁会拒绝这样的请求呢？  
……  
回到宿舍，祥生先走进了浴室，过了一会儿探出头来对瑠姫招招手：“一起来吧？”  
瑠姫一开始还有些犹豫，但转念一想，自己的性爱经验比他丰富（1次：0次）怎么想也不会被这家伙套路吧，于是自信满满地进了门。  
祥生在浴缸里坐着，缩成小小一团：“我想让瑠姫君舒服，不想让你讨厌我。我该怎么做呢？”  
瑠姫也脱下衣物在他身边坐下：“我也想让祥生舒服，所以就由我来教你吧。”  
两人试着十指相扣，慢慢贴近，直到呼吸都能听见的距离，两个人的心跳在安静的浴室里清晰可闻。  
“第一课，是接吻吗？”祥生轻轻提问，不等到回答，瑠姫的唇已经贴了上来。  
“笨蛋，”瑠姫开口“接吻要把嘴张开。”  
“好、唔……”  
瑠姫轻轻顶了顶对方的舌尖，对方似乎一点即通，立刻热切地回应起来。直到两个人都氧气耗尽，才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“呼……呼……瑠姫君好厉害。”祥生被吻得气喘吁吁。  
“这才是第一课呢。”瑠姫蹭了蹭他，开始了下一节性爱课程。  
水面下祥生的阳物正因接吻的撩拨，悄悄抬起了头。于是瑠姫轻轻握住，开始动作。  
“哈啊，瑠姫君怎么突然……”  
“不喜欢这样？”  
“喜欢…很喜欢。”  
“祥生是喜欢被这样做，还是喜欢我？”话一出口，连瑠姫自己也吓了一跳——自己竟对朋友问出这种话。  
“嗯……最喜欢瑠姫君了。”但祥生毫不犹豫地回应，直截了当地告白。  
收到告白的人反倒被这样的直球击昏，涨红着脸示意祥生站起来。  
瑠姫跪坐在浴缸里，低头用嘴含住了祥生的前端。  
“瑠、瑠姫君……好舒服……”祥生的喘息变得更加急促了。  
瑠姫也不甚得要领，事实上这是他第一次为他人口交，只懂得一边把碍事的前发撩向耳后，一边努力地向里含着。  
祥生看到他这样的表情，更是心跳加速。身心的双重快感冲得他几乎站不住，祥生双腿发抖地扶住瑠姫的肩膀。  
“呜呜……瑠姫君，我要射出来了……”  
但是这句提醒来的晚了些，白浊尽数冲进了瑠姫的嘴里，反应不及的瑠姫咽下了大半。  
“咳咳，这种话要早点说。”  
“所以现在到我的实践环节了吧，瑠姫老师？”  
祥生好像对性事这方面领悟很快，瑠姫被热热地包裹住，快感从尾椎骨一直爬到大脑，让他不时发出甜腻的喘息。  
“嗯……祥生在口交这方面已经出师了……”  
回应他的只有更加卖力地吞咽。  
“呜啊……祥、祥生——”  
瑠姫更加不争气，甚至没有出声提醒的余力，就泄了出来。祥生默默舔舐干净，才意犹未尽地结束“课程实践”。  
“还有第三课吗，瑠姫老师？”祥生扭开淋浴头。  
“今天先暂时……不教你那么多了。”瑠姫瘫坐在浴缸里，喘息尚未平复。  
“那就是说，以后还可以上瑠姫老师——的课？”  
“差不多吧……”瑠姫反应过来自己被套路了，这就已经被他预约了下一次。  
“那可不要反悔，一言为定哦。瑠姫君！”  
……  
深夜，两个人最终还是回归本质——开启了卧谈会。  
“连A班的莲君都要叫大哥，本田君还真的很不得了呢。”祥生在被子里翻了个身，面朝瑠姫。  
“哈哈，别看他跳舞很厉害，实际上超不擅长唱歌的。”瑠姫也翻了个身面朝他。  
“所以你们两个是怎么认识的？是初中同学？”  
“对对，三年都在同一个班。你和来良也是初中同学对吗？”  
“没有啦，我们是小学同学。因为家离得近所以慢慢认识的。”祥生带上了轻松的关西腔。  
……  
两个人就这样你一句我一句地闲聊着，直到有一个人困到支撑不住闭上了眼睛，另一个人就轻手轻脚地关掉台灯，随他一起进入了梦乡。  



End file.
